The Sharpest Lives
by PixieBomb
Summary: Pixie has never had a normal life. She had been living with villains. She knew she wasn't meant to have this life but what could she do? When all hope seems lost, can Pixie be saved? Sorry, I'm not the best at descriptions but I hope you enjoy it. I've been working hard on this story for a while now and finally decided to publish it. Please let me know any and all feedback, I'm a
1. Prologue

It was a dark morning and Pixie peeked out the window of the kitchen. The street was empty, as it always was. Nobody strolled through this part of the neighborhood leisurely. Everybody avoided this place, and Pixie rarely saw a face besides Kurogiri and Tomura. A few people would be with them occasionally, but Pixie was never allowed in the room when they had company. Tomura had been her guardian ever since she was a child. He had told her that her parents died and he took her in out of the goodness in his heart. She couldn't remember her parents, but she definitely didn't believe Tomura. He couldn't be telling the truth, he's evil.

Pixie sighed and shut the curtain, she sat down at the kitchen looking at her bowl of cereal. It had been a few days since Tomura had come by, it was always a lot more peaceful when he wasn't around. The tension of waiting for him to come back was killing her, she prayed every day that he would never show up again and she would be free. Just as Pixie was getting lost in her thoughts, the lock turned and the door opened slowly. It was Tomura, and Pixie's dreams were shattered yet again. Pixie slowly rose up from her chair. "Welcome home, Father," she kept her head bowed and tried her best to not flinch as he walked towards her. He placed a hand on her head and put her back in her seat. Pixie's long dark hair was covering her face, she avoided eye contact as much as possible.

"Pixie, finish your breakfast and meet me downstairs, we have many things to do." Tomura slipped around the corner and Pixie sat there staring at her thighs. Why did he have to come back? Pixie quickly finished her food, if she made him wait too long it would only be worse. She scurried around the corner and down the stairs. Tomura was holding the door of her cell open and she somberly walked in and knelt down on the floor. "You know the drill Pixie" there was a white hospital gown on the floor and Pixie stared at it with cold dead eyes. When it came time for Tomura to do his experiments, Pixie tried her best to go to a different place. She had learned over the years that fighting only made things more painful. Pixie's eyes welled up with tears as Tomura entered the room. "Oh my dear Pixie, you know what happens when you cry. Why would you do something so pointless?" Tomura's voice was filled with rage. Whatever he had been out doing for the past few days was clearly unsuccessful and he was taking it out on her. He kicked her square in the jaw and Pixie tried with all her might to keep her whimpers barely audibly. Tomura picked her up by the hair and looked her straight in the eyes. "I took you in, I could've left you on the streets to die, but I didn't. You should be a lot more grateful to me." Tomura spat at Pixie while throwing her to the ground. Pixie thought to herself "I wish I would've died". Her body was numb, and she was close to giving up. A face appeared in her head and she felt a wave of hope. "I can't give up, what am I thinking. I've survived this long, I can continue." Pixie gave herself a pep talk while Tomura landed a painful blow to her abdomen. She spat out blood and Tomura stepped back and looked at her. "Now that you're done being a brat, let's start with our work."

Tomura had been experimenting on her since she showed signs of having a quirk. Pixie's quirk was simple but powerful when used correctly. She could manipulate plants and animals to do her bidding. Tomura had claimed she inherited her mother's quirk. She was known as 'Mother Nature', Pixie had always been curious to look it up but she never believed what Tomura said anyway and didn't want to be disappointed. Tomura believed Pixie to be revolutionary in terms of quirks. He had been injecting her with multiple quirks trying to see if any were compatible. Most of the time it was rejected and put Pixie into severe pain. So far only one had worked, It was the most important one to Tomura. With a new quirk successfully blended with Pixie's genetics Tomura has been pushing harder to turn her into the perfect weapon. Of course, Pixie had no real idea of what he wanted to use her for, but she could only assume it was to use her powers for nothing good.

Hours had passed and Pixie lay on the floor shivering and with her gown ripped to shreds. She stared up at the white ceiling and her mind started to spin. Tomura was behind the glass and talking to Kurogiri. Tomura had praised Pixie once they were done. Apparently, things had gone well but it was far from over. Pixie blacked out due to pain, but it was never good if his experiment was successful. Kurogiri picked her up off the floor and dragged her upstairs. He set her down in the bathtub and closed the door. Pixie with all her strength turned on the shower and sat up hugging her knees while the warm water flowed over her. She quietly cried to herself and promised her mother and father that she would get out of here alive.


	2. Freedom?

Pixie woke the next morning to Tomura and Kurogiri standing over her. "Ah, you're awake. Listen close to me girl, we need you to go out and get yourself food and maybe some clothes, I'm sick of looking at your grungy appearance. You are a lady and should dress like one. I am also bringing over someone to meet you in a few days. I want you to make a good impression. I hope I can trust you enough to do those tasks and not run away, correct?" Tomura said with a sinister smile. "Yes sir, you can trust me." Tomura sighed and then grabbed her hair and pulled her up to his face. "I know I can trust you because if I do find out you're being sneaky the punishment will be slow and painful. I know you think you're priceless to me, but as we both know you are a hard one to kill. I'll see how close you can get to death while still surviving. So think of that before you try anything, I promise you I will find out." Tomura's body seemed to ooze poison and Pixie stared up at him without expression. "Well, now that's settled. I bought this for you so you could not look like a homeless person while you shop. I don't need you bringing any attention to yourself." Tomura threw a pair of blue jeans, a plain green v-neck, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

Tomura and Kurogiri left shortly after and Pixie was standing in the kitchen staring at the door. "This has to be a trap." Pixie thought to herself. She was trembling, scared that the second she walked out that door Tomura was going to be standing there. She clutched the messenger bag that was slung around her body. "You can do it just walk out the door." Pixie was talking herself up as she grabbed the doorknob. This will be the first time she's ever been out of the house alone, and it's been a few years since she's even been outside. With her hand on the knob, she slowly turns and opens it. The door opens and the smell of fresh air hit Pixie. It was refreshing. Pixie walked out and closed the door behind her. "This is what it felt like to be free?" Pixie thought as she spun around and smiled to herself with tears in her eyes. She snapped back to reality and remembered, this isn't freedom; she just had a longer leash.

Pixie walked the streets, reading the signs trying to make her way to the shopping center. She was avoiding everybody's faces, trying to blend in. It was loud and bright once she finally reached her destination. She found a cute shop full of clothes. It was like she was a real teenager shopping for clothes. She picked out a few nice things, as she was checking out the lady behind the counter thanked her but had a weird look on her face. Pixie had gotten good at reading people, it's helped her many times with Tomura. She looked at the lady one last time as she walked out of the store. "What the heck was that all about?" Pixie mumbled to herself. Pixie was following the crowd walking down the street trying to find a grocery store. She was lost in thought until she saw a boy walking right towards her. Pixie gasped as the boy got closer, her legs couldn't move. "It's you," Pixie said breathlessly as the boy walked past. He didn't seem to notice her, at first. He heard her say something and stopped in his tracks "huh?" he said out loud and Pixie slightly turned her head towards him. "Oh no, he heard me? What is wrong with me?" Pixie screamed at herself inside her head. She quickly started to run off into the crowd trying to disappear. The boy yelled after her and tried to follow. After a few minutes, he had definitely lost her in the crowd. "Who was that girl?" The boy stared off in the distance. He would never forget her eyes. He now made it his mission to figure out who she was.

Pixie was gasping for air in a nearby alleyway. She almost ruined her one chance of freedom. He would've been the worst person to be seen with. Pixie's mind flashed back to a year ago sitting in the kitchen with Tomura and Kurogiri while the TV was blaring. She was sitting at the table doing school work that Tomura had given to her in an attempt to educate her a little bit. She wasn't allowed to watch the TV but she still stole a few glances. They were watching the U.A. sports festival. Pixie couldn't quite hear what they were talking about but they seemed to be discussing the kids on TV. Pixie figured they were busy so she silently turned her head enough to get a good view. What she saw on the screen almost made her gasp. It was a boy, he was strong and incredibly handsome. Pixie had never really been around other kids let alone boys, but she knew all about love. Kurogiri was occasionally nice to her and would bring her books to read. A lot of them were about a knight in shining armor coming to save the princess. Pixie her whole life had wished she was a princess and someone would come save her. The boy she saw on TV was who she had the most fantasies about, it was her first crush. She would write about him in her diary, like some lovesick puppy. It was one of the only things giving her hope. She kept hoping he was going to show up and save her. He was a hero after all.

Pixie was finally back in reality and had caught her breath. She couldn't believe that she actually saw him, in real life. After all this time thinking about him, like he was some character in a book he's actually real. She thought back to the beautiful boy with half red and half white hair. Maybe her dream really could come true, maybe he could actually save her. Pixie had made her way into the grocery store, on high alert making sure he wasn't around. She had finally made it. It was a big day for Pixie, being out on her own. It was almost like the horror at home wasn't real anymore. With stars in her eyes, Pixie took the longest route back home, not wanting to ever go back. She was about halfway there when a figure was standing up ahead staring right at her. She couldn't see them very well because it was dark. The figure started to move in and she caught a glimpse of his hair. "You've got to be kidding me, how did he find me?" Pixie was panicking inside trying to find the best escape route but all she could do was stand there in fear. Her instincts got the best of her and as he walked closer she curled up on the ground and shut her eyes tight. He was right in front of her, she peeked up from her knees and looked right into his eyes. She felt like all the air in her lungs was gone. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise." He said with a reassuring tone. He was looking deep into her eyes and Pixie felt safe for once.

Pixie loosened up and finally took his hand. "I'm Shoto Todoroki, what's your name?" he was still holding onto her hand and Pixie was freaking out, should she tell him her name or make one up? "It's Pixie," she said without thinking. He smiled at her as he let her hand go. "I saw you earlier and you said something, what was it?" he said in the most gentle tone. Pixie couldn't believe this was happening she stood there with her face as red as a tomato not able to come up with words. She was still looking around for an escape but it was pointless he could get to her no matter what. "I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about sir. I really need to get home though, my dad hates it when I'm out too late." Pixie said, trying her best to make this lame excuse sound believable. She went to walk away and his hand gently grabbed her wrist. He was staring right into her eyes like he was trying to analyze her. He let go without a word and Pixie walked off in a hurry. "We'll meet again, I promise," he yelled after her. Pixie blushed and hurried her steps even more.

It was almost 8 pm when Pixie got home. Tomura wasn't there but a cell phone was sitting on the table with a note on it. _'Pixie, please keep this cell phone with you at all times. I may need you to run errands for me when I'm away. I trusted you enough to go out alone so I'm trusting you now with this phone. I can and will monitor everything you do on this phone, don't be stupid. Call me once you get home. -Tomura'_ Pixie stared at the note in disbelief, why was he suddenly more trusting? Pixie obeyed the note and called Tomura. He said goodnight to her and praised her for being an obedient girl. Pixie felt dirty, she had a chance to leave and she was too scared to try. Her knight was right there to save her and she was too scared to do anything.


	3. Guts

*A week later*

Tomura hadn't been home in a while now but was keeping steady contact with Pixie on the cell phone he gave her. She had gotten nowhere in terms of thinking up an escape plan. Every day she woke up and noticed Tomura wasn't there she would try to leave, but she couldn't do it. Maybe it was the years of abuse that had her too petrified to even try and make an escape. Something had to be done, but it needed to be the right time. She was just given this extra-long leash, she still had to be careful it could all be taken away in a second. She knew that he was watching her, and even if he wasn't he'd find out.

"Kurogiri could you pass me the phone, I'm going to check on Pixie," Tomura extended his arm from his seat, barely looking away from the laptop. "How long do you think this is going to work?" Kurogiri said matter of factly. Tomura sighed and shot a glance at Kurogiri. "You don't have to be so negative, she hasn't even left the house and I told her she could. She likes being a good girl, keeping Papa happy" Kurogiri sneered at this. "Oh, so you're saying you have a soft spot for the girl?" Tomura sat up in his seat and pondered to himself. "I guess I do, I practically raised the brat. She might as well be my own daughter." Tomura said this with pride in his voice. "You do realize once she figures out she is stronger than both of us, you won't be able to control her anymore." The tension in the room grew thick. Tomura slowly stood up from his seat. "It's a good thing she's not going to figure that out. She's been beaten down too many times. There's no way she'll get up and fight back." he said this reassuringly, but Kurogiri was still skeptical. "If you believe that, then I have no reason to feel otherwise." Tomura looked down at the phone and saw the little red dot, Pixie was still at home pacing around.

"You can do this Pixie, you need to go out, you have no food." Pixie was repeating this over and over again. She had now run out of food and had no choice but to leave the house. She ran into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face and tried to calm down. She stared at herself in the mirror and almost cried. It had been a while since Tomura had stopped by. For once she wasn't covered in bruises and cuts. She was wearing once of the new outfits she bought last time she was out. She was wearing a black skater dress and a plaid flannel around her waist. Considering she never had any female figure in her life, she still managed to look effortlessly pretty.

Pixie brushed a loose hair behind her ear and grabbed the doorknob, this time she was going to leave. She turned the knob slowly without a breath. She opened the door and peeked her head out. The coast was clear, no Tomura in sight. She still couldn't get used to him not being there. She was taking slow steps trying to take in her surroundings this time. Last time she was terrified, this time she was fueled with adrenaline. She left and nobody was coming after her. She followed the streets for a while and came across and few shops. While window shopping Pixie felt as if someone was watching her. Pixie froze and a look of terror crept up on her face. This was it, Tomura had found her. Pixie was thinking the worst. A hand gently grabbed her wrist and she turned around. It was Todoroki. "See, I told you we'd meet again." Todoroki looked at her and Pixie melted. She was excited he had found her again but scared Tomura would see them.

Out of pure instinct, Pixie grabbed Todoroki's hand and started leading him in no particular direction. "Where are you taking me?" Todoroki protested but still let her take the lead. "Be quiet, we need to go somewhere private." Pixie was walking aimlessly, she heard Todoroki scoff behind her. "Why don't you let me lead unless you know where you're going?" they both stopped and stared at each other for a second. Pixie's heart was beating fast, she didn't know what plan she had, but she couldn't let this moment go to waste again. Todoroki switched spots with Pixie and started leading the way.

Todoroki weaved their way through crowds of people. He clearly knew what he was doing. Trying to shake anybody that may have been following them. They finally came across a run-down park. Nobody was around and Pixie breathed a sigh of relief. She skipped over to the swing set and sat down looking up at the sky. "What a beautiful day," Pixie said out loud. Once she realized she spoke her face turned red. Todoroki walked over to the swings and sat on the one next to her. "So, Pixie, would you like to tell me why you needed to get me here all alone?" Todoroki said playfully, trying to make light of the situation. He wasn't stupid, he knew ever since he saw her that she needed him. He needed to save her. He didn't know what she needed saving from, but it had to be done. Ever since that night, he couldn't get her out of his head. Those eyes were following him in his sleep. They were desperately pleading for him, but she wouldn't say anything.

Todoroki looked over at Pixie, she was trembling. This time she didn't have any visible bruises or cuts. Last time he noticed she had a black eye and a few scrapes and burns around her wrists and neck. He felt sick to his stomach that he didn't step in and say something. It was obvious she was being abused but she was covering it up fairly well. She tried to hide it with makeup but it didn't fool him. Todoroki patiently waited for Pixie's answer. "I need your help, but I'm scared," Pixie said with her voice quivering. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. She looked over at Todoroki and he was blushing. "I will help you, just tell me how." Pixie started to let her tears fall free. She couldn't make out words. Todoroki stood up in front of Pixie and held out a hand to her. She looked up at him and felt butterflies in her stomach. She took his hand and he pulled her into an embrace. Pixie gasped from the sudden contact. She had never in her life felt something like this. Tomura never hugged her or comforted her, he only brought her pain.

Pixie broke away from Todoroki's embrace once she had calmed down. They both sat back down on the swings. Pixie sat there tugging on her dress, trying to figure out what to do. She wanted to tell him everything but was scared. This time she wasn't scared for herself but for him. Even if he agreed to help her, could he even defeat Tomura and Kurogiri? Pixie was torn between wanting desperately to be saved, but not wanting the only person who has ever shown her any affection to die. "Todoroki... I'm scared. I'm afraid if I tell you, you'll get hurt trying to help me." Todoroki looked at Pixie with disbelief in his eyes. "What has her so scared?" he thought to himself. "Pixie, this is who I am. I'm a hero. I've been training for this. If I can't help you then I'm not fulfilling my purpose as a hero." Todoroki said this in a serious tone. Pixie sniffled and stared into his eyes. "I can't tell you what's happening, I won't let you get hurt because of me. A way you can help me is to train me. Teach me how to fight, if I can get stronger I won't be scared anymore." Todoroki looked over Pixie and his heart sank. He wanted so badly to help her. His mind was spinning with things he could do. Pixie grabbed his hand and he was pulled out of his thoughts. "Please Todoroki, help me get stronger."


End file.
